Meister x Weapon
by Anastasia Kleist
Summary: My first Soul Eater story, and I'm featuring the boy we all know as {drumroll please} Hiro! The one who failed at wiedling Excalibur so now he's wielding you {Hiro x Reader/OC } rated M for final chapter
1. Chapter 1

"Ahahaha! My dear Vicki Hiro says delightfully as he strolls past me.

"I'm not your dear," I scoffed while leaning up against the wall. He ignores me and leans up against the wall with me.

"How are you doing today?" he pokes my nose and flips up my skirt.

I scream, "what the hell is wrong with you?!"

I begin to slap him but he catches my hand and leans into my face really closely, "think before you do that, you're my weapon remember?"

None of the people around me could help me either, because I was his weapon and I was supposed to deal with it. I snatched my hand away from him and walk off to my next class. I enter the class and see the usual professor Stein about to dissect something with the top student in the school, Maka Albarn, trying to stop him from up in the seats. I go up to my seat and sit in the very back.

"Now class, this is a much endangered bird, only three of them left in the world," Dr. Stein said, and then he brings out a scalpel and a miniature mirror.

I ignore them and stare off into the distance, I see a glow from a building and I get very curious, but I have to wait until after class. I look down and see Hiro come in and he looks around the room and everyone gives him glares, I give him an emotionless face. He smiles at me and walks up to sit next to me and he scoots really close to me and his hand is almost touching mine.

"Class, get out your books and start writing notes, I want three pages of notes done by the end of class, it does not have to be front and back." Dr. Stein says.

I groan silently and reach down to find my back pack but it's under Hiro's feet, I mentally slap myself and come back up and lean into Hiro's ear, "can I have my back pack, Hiro? It's under your feet," I said.

"Well, you shouldn't have put it there," he smirks at me and I roll my eyes and reach under him, but he slams his legs down and stops me.

"Fine," I say and I open his legs and reach in between them quickly and move my backpack to the seat next to me. His face is a deep red when I come back up and looked at him. Mine might be red too. We look away from each other and his arms are down and he's nervous, I can tell by the way he's breathing and looking at me. "Is the big bad Hiro nervous? Around a weapon?" I said in his ear and his face got an even deeper red.

"You better be careful, or your teasing may get you in trouble, little weapon," he whispered back to me. I looked down at my paper with my face burning.

I finish my papers quickly and I headed down for the steps and Hiro tugged at my skirt, I slapped his hand and walked down the steps and handed Dr. Stein my paper, when I looked up Hiro was going through my backpack and we were the only two students left in the room.

I went back up and reached for my backpack and Hiro stared at my chest as I leaned over his face, I smirked at him and put my backpack over my shoulders and walked down.

"Finish your assignments a bit faster, okay?" Dr. Stein said as I left. I was a bit ashamed of myself for not finishing sooner I bowed and walked out the door, Hiro was behind me and I saw him hand a slip of paper to Stein. I noticed it said, "three papers is too much for the mighty me."

We walked through the halls to the cafeteria and found our usual seats; alone. No one ever liked sitting with Hiro because of his attitude and how he treated me. He always played with his food, trying to make me laugh and a few times I would giggle.

"So tell me," he started, I looked up at him with my eyebrow raised, "how is a beautiful girl like you, not with a beautiful man like me?" I rolled my eyes and ate the rest of my food, but the compliment was nice. I felt a blush and he leaned over in my face, "I see a blush on that cute face," he poked my nose and I scrunched my nose and stayed quiet.

"Hey love-losers!" someone yelled, Hiro looked up annoyed and I looked behind me, one of the guys that always bullies Hiro. "Buy us some food, huh; we're all low on cash." He directed it toward Hiro and Hiro got out his wallet but I snatched it and put the wallet in my back pack and stood up.

"Maybe you should get your own job and make your own money, and then you wouldn't be so low on cash," I said to him.

"Sit down, weakling, Hiro always pays for our lunches," he sneered at me.

"Not anymore, go find someone else to bully," I said.

The bully leaned close to my face, "you're going to regret this, freak weapon." The stung me a bit, my weapon form was different but that didn't make me a freak.

Instead of getting mad I sat down calmly and Hiro had a look of shock on his face. "What?" I asked.

He breathed out, "I can't believe you just did that." He said.

"What are they going to do, so you're not paying for their lunch anymore?" I asked.

"I just don't want you getting hurt if they try something," he said with a serious tone in his voice. I looked down and remembered, I am smaller but I'm a weapon that can wield itself, but at full power I have to be wielded by a meister.

Lunch and the entire day finally ended, so I walked out and down the halls with Hiro behind me. When I walked down the steps there was some water that I step over and watched as Hiro fell down the steps. I started laughing and he charged up at me, I screamed and ran back up the stairs and down the hall to the last window staring over Death City.

I felt an arm on my shoulder and they whipped me around, I saw Hiro with an angry face.

"Why did you laugh? Weapons are supposed to protect their meisters!" he said to me. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window he looked over my shoulder and saw exactly where I was looking; a green glow in an alley way. "I suggest you stay away from that hon," he whispered in my ear, "could be the boogie man."

"Like I believe in the Boogie Man," I rolled my eyes and walked passed Hiro.


	2. Chapter 2

We got back to our apartment and I jumped on my bed and rolled over on my stomach and sighed. I still saw the glow in the alleyway and there was a shadow. I jumped up and looked out the window; the shadow looked as if it was with another shadow. I felt something on my neck and it was tightening and it shoved me down to the floor and pushed down on my neck. It wasn't a person, it was a shadow figure. I tried to scream but it was no use, I looked at the vase on my windowsill and kicked it, breaking it, hoping Hiro would hear it.

"Vicki?! What was that noise?!" Hiro came in and looked at me with worry, the shadow was gone and my clothes were pulled up and my hair was a mess. "Uhm… were you… masturba-"

"No!" I said and held onto my neck, "something or someone was just choking me!" I said and coughed a bit, he lifted me up and carried me to my bed and rubbed my head.

"There's nothing here, Vicki," he said to me while looking around the room.

"I swear Hiro! There was, it was choking me until… until you came in the room, then it disappeared," I said and stood up. Hiro grabbed me by my waist and pushed me back down.

"You obviously need sleep, you're going crazy," he said and walked to the door about to shut off the light, when I stopped him.

"You have to believe me, Hiro," I said and dragged him to the window and made him look, "I was looking at that glow and when I saw shadows, a shadow figure came and tried to choke me to death."

"Think it's a kishin?" he asked.

"I don't know… maybe," I said. I saw him smirk and he walked to the door, pulling me with him, "Hiro, where are we going?" I asked.

"To catch the bastard who tried to kill my weapon," he sneered in anger. I yanked my arm away from him and walked back to my room with my head down. Hiro grabbed my shoulder and spun me around into a warm hug. I hugged him back gently. "We don't have to go if you don't want to, okay?" Hiro said. I smiled and walked back to my room and sat down on the bed and sighed. My heart was pounding and I didn't want it to be.

Hiro came in at 2 AM, I was still awake and thinking of the shadow, I looked at him and he was only in boxers, he crawled into bed with me and held my hand. My face burned and I turned my head away from him. "Come on, let's snuggle in only our underwear," he whispered in my ear. I jumped out of the bed and walked to the kitchen. I got out the milk and poured myself a glass and sat on the counter. I was still in my school uniform and I didn't want it dirty so I went back to my room and changed.

I assumed Hiro went back to his room but he was lying in my bed propped up by an arm watching me change. I squealed and he started chuckling, "you did that on purpose didn't you?" he said to me.

"I assumed you went back to your room, idiot," I said and finished changing quickly and I walked out of the room and to the kitchen and chugged the milk down. I breathe out, "that was close…"

"It wasn't close, because I saw everything darling," Hiro said against my neck, standing behind me. My face became red and I pushed him away from me. He grabbed my wrist and said in a serious tone in my ear, "don't go back in there, I saw a shadow in your closet when you were changing."

I whispered in his ear, "seriously? You're not just messing with me?" He shook his head no and grabbed my hand and led me to his room.

He tossed me on the bed and crawled on top of me and said in my ear while I struggled, "act as if we're doing something, it'll go away, I promise."

I looked at him annoyed, "that wouldn't happen, now get off of me," I said and pushed him off.

He groaned and laud down on the covers, "but seriously, don't go in your room until day time, okay?"

"Then I'll sleep on the couch," I said and jumped up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back and into a hug.

Hiro kissed my shoulder and said softly, "Just give me one night to prove to you that I'm not horrible." I was so shocked at what he said; I hugged him close and smiled at him.

"Hiro, you're not horrible," I said. He smile and laughed a bit. I saw him bite his lip and he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss, I closed my eyes and he closed his. He put both of his hands on my cheeks and rubbed them with his thumbs. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, he was taking my first kiss and I've wanted him to for so long.

"Vicki, are you crying?" he whispered and rested his forehead against mine. I nodded my head and he kissed the tears away, "I'm here," he hugged my tightly and I hugged him back. I stayed in his arms until we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if the story is starting to suck

It's hard to portray a character that's been in only one episode and during that episode he was a jerk to everyone because of Excalibur

BUT, you're his weapon now.

ENJOY

* * *

"Hey, Vicki, wake up," I heard Hiro say, I put my hand on his face.

"Let me sleep longer, get out of my room," I said.

I heard a chuckle and I open one eye and jumped out of bed and fall on the floor. He leans over the edge and smiles happily, "good morning, darling."

I looked down at myself and sighed in relief. Did I really let him kiss me last night? I stood up and walked out of the room and he followed me in, I groaned and shut the door in his face. I kept my head against the door and looked down at my feet and sighed. I turned around and saw my clothes wrinkled on the tile. I pulled on my clothes quickly and lay down in my bed. I stare up at the ceiling and don't notices the door open. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball.

Hiro P.O.V.

I thought I'd surprise her with a hug in the morning, and when I opened her door with a big smile on my face, she was curled into a ball. She was talking to herself.

"I can't believe I let him kiss me," she said, I feel my smile fade and tears welding in my eyes but I look down and sigh softly and I kind of slam the door shut when I leave.

Reader P.O.V.

"He isn't supposed to know, meisters and weapons aren't supposed to be in relationships, I mean they can but…" I heard my door slammed and I jumped up and looked at it. Oh no… did Hiro hear me? I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door, I saw Hiro with his hair covering his face and him staring down at the ground. I looked down ashamed and picked up my back pack from the floor and put it on my back.

While walking to school, Hiro was in front of me and whenever I tried to catch up he went faster. I just stayed behind him and I wanted to slap myself… I think the kiss actually meant something to him.

"Hey Hiro, get us some sandwiches and-" the bully stopped talking and looked at Hiro, "Are you crying?" I looked up worried and I started walking in the other direction.

I heard Hiro talking, "no, I'm not, there's just some dust in my eyes, I don't cry over anything." He sniffed and my chest hurt. I walked to my class quickly and sat at the very top like usual. I hold my head down on the desk and try to hold in my screams.

When I was finally ready to study for my class, Hiro comes in, with blood on the side of his head, dripping past his hair. He calmly walks up the steps and everyone starts questioning him. He sits down next to me, "Hiro are-"

"Shut up," he says to me harshly, he looks at me with angry eyes and I look down at my paper and read the assignment. Hiro is completely angry with me… or himself… or someone else.

Around lunch time I sit by myself. "Hey loser," I turned around and saw the bully from yesterday. "We got your precious Hiro," he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "beaten to a bloody pulp."

My eyes filled with rage and he saw that and stepped back as I grew my arm out into a machine gun and pointed it towards him, "you better not have touched Hiro!" He's not just the person I love, he's also my partner. Everyone at that point was staring at me in the cafeteria; I ignored them and started shooting towards the bullies. His friend next to him changed into a weapon, a crossbow. I charged at them and jumped up and down dodging their arrows.

"She's too fast!" his weapon shouted as I brought my gun down on the meister's forehead.

"Where's Hiro?" I growled. The two girls behind him looked at each other and then ran off. I jumped over the guys and chased the girls down, shooting at open the walls looking for him. "Get back here!" I yelled and they dragged Hiro out of a locker and threw him down on the floor. His head was bleeding still and he had bruises forming. I changed my arm back and looked at Hiro.

"Hiro?" I said once, when he didn't respond I laid him down on his back and said again, "Hiro?" his eyes opened slowly and he looked up at me. He looked passed me and his eyes were wide.

"Vicki, what did you do to the walls?" he asked surprised. I looked back and shrugged and smiled at him. "Were you looking for me?"

"I was, why didn't you tell me when they were hurting you?" I asked. He looked at me confused and started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"It was just Black Star and me practicing, where did you get the idea I was getting hurt by them?" he asked.

"They came in the cafeteria and told me that you were a bloody pulp…" I slapped myself and then asked, "Why were you in the locker?"

"I was taking a nap," he said. I rolled my eyes and realized I was still holding his hand so I let go quickly and stood up. He smiled at me and stood up and towered over me. I was embraced in a warm hug when Spirit started yelling at us.

"Vicki! What did you do to the walls?! You know Lord Death is going to kill me for not being able to control you!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Spirit…" I said quietly.

Hiro chimed in, "she was just protecting me, her meister, from bullies."

"Bullies eh?" he said. He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

While walking back home I saw the same green glow in front of us and a shadow, I grabbed Hiro's sleeve and he noticed. I changed into my weapon form,. "Ready sweetheart?" Hiro asked.

"Been ready," I said back. I focused all of my energy and anger on the shadowy Kishin. "Charge now Hiro!" I yelled.

Hiro ran toward sit, but it whipped behind us, Hiro threw my back blade up and stopped its attack. The shadowy figure let out a loud screech and Hiro scrunched his face but shook his head and charged for it and sliced down the middle of it, while planting his feet on the ground, the shadowy figure came up behind him and grabbed him by his neck. "Hiro, say it now!" I shouted.

"Ch-change t-to," he was choking and I changed out of weapon form and jumped up to him and pushed Hiro out of the figures grasp and shot at it with my arm gun. I shot back and forth and jumped back down to the ground, and stayed over Hiro, the figure screeched again and I jumped and shot its mouth and one last choking screeched the shadow blew away in the night and I picked up its soul and swallowed it down.

I looked down at Hiro and he smiled at me and rubbed his head, "are you okay?" I asked and held out my hand, he slapped my hand away and got up by himself. "Mad because I'm stronger than you?" I teased he ignored me and I shut up.

"I'll show you who's strong," he muttered on our way home. I looked at him and giggled, he wasn't ever stronger than me, sadly, he wasn't strong enough to wield me but when Lord Death asked if I wanted a new partner, I said, "no" I wanted to give Hiro a chance that no has given him. I stayed with him and sometimes I regret not taking Lord Death's offer, but slowly… I've begun to fall for Hiro.

My thoughts were snapped away when the door to our apartment opened and Hiro slammed it behind him, in my face. I opened it angrily and shut the door softly. "Asshole," I muttered and walked to the kitchen to make dinner. I placed my coat on the seat behind me and opened a cabinet but the pot was too high. I climbed on top of the counter and was taken down immediately by Hiro. "Hey, let me go!" he reached up and got me the pot.

"I can be stronger than you in many ways, you just don't know it," he snarled in my face.

"H-Hiro… I was just joking-"

"I don't care! Do you know what it's like to have people tell you that I'm not good enough for you?!" he shouted. "I'm perfect for you, you're perfect for me, and we're perfect for each other!" he gave me the pot and walked off annoyed, he slammed his door shut and I sat there shocked. He's usually perverted… what's gotten into him lately?

I turned on the stove and filled the pot with water. I'll make him some pasta and sauce, just how he likes it… "I hope I can cheer him up," I said softly. I jumped at the sound of his door slamming closed; he pulled back a chair and sat down. I stirred the noodles and tried not to look at him.

"Vicki..." he started, I turned around slowly and looked at him. His cheeks were stained with tears. I sat down across from him and he looked up at me with red eyes. "What's for dinner?"

I stared at him and his question registered in my brain, "Oh… uhm, pasta, your favourite." I smiled.

He smiled softly and looked down, "thank you."

"No problem," I got back up and stirred the noodles more. I heard his chair slide across the floor and I was worried he'd go back to his room until I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Did you mean what you said this morning?" he asked me.

"What did I say this morning?" I asked.

""I can't believe I let him kiss Me."" he said.

I gulped, "I didn't mean it in the way you think," I could feel his grip on my waist getting tighter.

I could hear in his voice, he was choking on his tears, "what way did you mean it?" I turned off the stove and picked up the pot and placed the pot on the table. "So are you going to ignore me?" I sighed and held my face in my hands and he hugged me tightly.

"I meant as in… meisters and weapons shouldn't be in relationships… they can but…" I started.

"But what?" he demanded.

I looked up with sad eyes; "I don't know… the kiss felt so right-" he shut me up quickly with a kiss and pulled me in closely.

"If it felt so right, don't care what others say is right and wrong, you're mine and I want it that way," he said. I blushed deeply and bit my lip. "Let's eat together okay?" he smiled at me I nodded and at down at the table and poured some pasta on my plate and some sauce. We laughed the night away and were relieved that tomorrow was Saturday, a day off for us. We stayed up watching a movie until 1 AM.


	5. Chapter 5 LEMON

I apologize that this is short

ENJOY

* * *

I felt nibbling on my ear and I giggled and scooted away from him, he grabbed me by my hips and dragged me under him. He breathed hard and kissed me softly. His hand moved up to my cheeks and my arms wrapped around his neck. His knee rose up and rubbed my most private area. Our breathing became harder and he sat up bringing me with him. I sat his knee and he held me by my back, his nails grazed my skin up and down slowly. He stood up, breaking our kiss and lifting me up, my legs wrapped around him as he walked to his bedroom and crawled into the bed with me.

My shirt got torn off and so did his, I placed my hands against his chest softly and kissed his shoulder. He moaned softly and bit his lip. I blushed and he knelt down and licked around the top of my breast. I whimpered softly and grabbed his soft golden locks in my hand. He leaned into my lips with a passionate kiss as he pulled off my skirt and my underwear. I closed my legs with my knees embarrassed and he chuckled.

"Don't hide from me, love," he kissed my neck and down to my breasts. He licked one and smirked as it perked up higher and he licked the other one. He opened my legs slowly and slipped off his pants and his boxers. My face went red and I bit my lip. He leaned over me and reaches in his drawer for a condom, I looked and there was only one pack. I sighed relieved that he didn't have 40 or so different kinds. He looked at me and rested his head in my neck, "are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

A groan escaped his lips as he pushed into me, I moaned out and held a tight grip onto his shoulders. He kissed me softly trying to ease my pain and going in me slowly. His hand rubbed my sides soothingly and he hummed in my ear, I felt myself relax to his gentle humming and I nod my head. He smiled and while kissing me he thrusted a bit faster, letting me feel his length. I squeaked a bit when he hit a spot and he smirked at me. I blushed deeply and he kissed me again, his kisses were full of only love, passion, and lust, nothing else. He held my waist and started to go into me harder and I held onto him tighter.

After a while of this, our moans and groans filling the air, and me screaming out his name finally ended it all. He groaned one last time and climaxed, he fell on top of me, our sweaty bodies stuck together like glue. He panted heavily and hugged me tightly. I managed to whimper out, "I love you, Hiro."

"I love you too, Vicki." He said and pulled a cover over us we both slept in each other's arms.


End file.
